This invention relates to a low cost assembly for the removal and recovery of oil, grease and solid wastes found in drains or effluent discharge of restaurants, food processing, or like facilities, industrial plants, maintenance facilities, or other circumstances involving mixtures of oil, grease and solid waste material to be recovered or removed.